livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ausk the Crusher (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Oracle Level: 2 Experience: 1523 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: none, but will consider any that venerate battle Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 19 = 2d8(8,6) + (CON (2) x 2) + FC (1) (Oracle) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2)+ Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 02 (0) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Heavy Flail: Attack: +5 = (1) + Strength (2) + Feat (1) + Enhancement (1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Disarm, Trip, Weapon Cord attached Light Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (1) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Bolts - 20 Masterwork Dagger(melee): Attack: +4 = (1) + Strength (2) + Enhancement (1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Masterwork Dagger(range): Attack: +4 = (1) + Dexterity (2) + Enhancement (1) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +3 = (1) + Strength (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle Darkvision: 60' Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Bestial: +2 Perception, more bestial looking than normal Orc Blood: Considered both human and orc Chain Fighter: Proficient with flails and heavy flails; treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all inflict spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Lame: -10' speed, encumbrance never reduces speed fatal battle injury, lame left leg Mystery: Battle of battle(probably those of warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - Enlarge Person Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Heavy Flail Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Weapon Focus (bonus revelation): Weapon - heavy flails +1 to attack rolls with heavy flails Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add STR as well as CHA to Intimidate Traits Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Bully (Social): +1 Intimidate Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 9 = (4) + INT (0)/Level + 1(FC) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 1 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 13 2 3 5* +3 (+1 trait/+2 racial) Knowledge (religion) 5 2 3 0 +0 Perception 7 2 3 0 +2 (racial) Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 5 2 3 0 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 * abilities used both STR and CHA Spells Known CL 2 Concentration Check: 7 = 2 (CL) + 3 (CHA) + 2 (trait) 0 Level Level 01 (4/day + 1 bonus) * Bleed * Endure Elements * Guidance * Enlarge Person * Mending * Inflict Light Wounds * Resistance * Magic Weapon * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (8) lb Tattoo on right arm of 2 gp 0 lb axe and flail crossed Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Masterwork Heavy Flail 315 gp 10 lb w/weapon cord 1 sp 0 lb Masterwork Dagger 302 gp 1 lb Spiked Guantlet 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Hammock 1 sp 3 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Folding Chair 2 gp 10 lb Rations (2) 2 gp 2 lb Leather Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb {l.s.)scroll: CLW (0) 25 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch (3) 3 gp 1.5 lb (p1)Alfred (pet weasel) 2 gp 0.5 lb (p2)Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)Chalk 1 cp 0 lb (p3)Potion: CLW (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Jump (1) 50 gp 0 lb (p3)Potion: Longstrider (1) 50 gp 0 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 64.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-166 117-175 Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 - MW Backpack Finances PP: GP: 297 SP: 4 CP: 9 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 120 Alfred (pet weasel) Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 Defense AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +1 Offense Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3–4 plus attach) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 5 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 (10 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10, Climb +10, Escape Artist +6, Stealth +14; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth, +8 Acrobatics Special Abilities Attach (Ex) When a weasel hits with a bite attack, it automatically grapples its foe, inflicting automatic bite damage each round. Picked up by Ausk in his recent wanderings, Alfred is a runt weasel that enjoys riding around in a safe, warm pouch and poking his head out occasionally to see what is going on and get attention from his owner. He has learned to hide himself under Ausk's armor when combat starts, otherwise the only time he regularly leaves his pouch is at meals. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'8" Weight: 304 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: gray Appearance: particularly prominent orcish facial features, big, scarred, alert Demeanor: quiet, except in a fight, at which point he turns into a raving beast, can be moderately charming or really, really scary if he chooses Background: Born in Irthos, he was captured by raiders from the desert empire and made a gladiatorial slave by someone who put on shows for aristocrats who wanted to tap into their darker sides. After seeing many arenas whose legality was suspect at best and cesspools nominally called "bars," Ausk was finally left for dead after one fight where he was almost killed, and managed to slay his opponent before going unconscious with the unexpected use of magic. When Ausk gained consciousness, he found himself on a dirty street of of the poorest neighborhood of one of the port cities with only the flail he had been given to use still on him. Finding work here and there as a bouncer, thug, and bodyguard for the desparate, with only a runt weasel he found in an alley one day, he finally found himself a halfway decent paying job as a laborer on a ship heading north. After many more months of traveling and sailing up the coast in fits and starts, dealing with strange voices constantly talking in his head, Ausk finds himself in Venza, looking for both answers and work. Adventure Log http://www.enworld.org/forum/5472430-post289.html - Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 802 Treasure Received: 0 GP 462 Gems/Jewelry Potion of Jump Masterwork Dagger 2 DMC XP Received: 420 Treasure Received: 360 GP The Sword and the Fallen Angel XP Received: 300 Treasure Received: Level Ups Level 2 Class: Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Mystery Spell (Enlarge Person) Spells: +1 CL, 1 new orison known, 1 more 1st level/day HP: 19 = 11(old total) + 8(8(Max) - 2 + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: 9 = 4(Old Total) + 5(+4(Class) + 1(FC)) Level 3 (at 3300 xp) Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting Features: Fast Movement Rage HP: 31 = 19(old total) + 12(12(Max) - 2 + 2(Con)) Skill Pts: 13 = 9(Old Total) + 4(+4(Class)) Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Mar 20, 2011) (GlassEye) level 2 Category:Approved Characters